Saviors from the Gate
by aznpowaxD
Summary: Vivian and Deia wake up to find themselves in front of the Portal of Truth. Since they had already seen the knowledge of alchemy from within the Portal they must now pay the price... Gah! I know sucky summary okay? First story so bear with me :l
1. Chapter 1

**Yay :D Its my first story! I'm a huge FMA fan and I had a dream about this happening! I told my friend about this and she told be to write this story :) I also don't have a title for this story ._. If you have a good name could you please suggest one for me? :D**

**Untitled**

"I'm done!" Vivian shouted and looked over to her best friend Deia to see how far along in the series she was. "Dangit, I'm only at chapter 107!" Deia pouted as she continued reading. "Don't worry, I guarantee you Fullmetal Alchemist has the best ending ever!" Vivian replied happily. She looked over at the clock that read 1:00 AM. "Dee it's already one in the morning! We should get some sleep before it gets too late." "Fine, but let me read the end first." Deia yawned as she quickly read the last few pages of that chapter. After they had gotten ready for bed, they decided to talk for a little while before sleeping.

"I can't believe Ed can't use alchemy anymore! I mean he's still really hot an-"

"Geez Dee you're twelve and you think a guy is hot? What's wrong with you?

"Says the girl who I found drooling over Mustang. And besides, I'm still eleven, you're twelve."

Vivian felt her cheeks warm up after hearing that remark. She sensed Deia smirking and laughing at her reaction.

"I wasn't drooling!" Vivian quickly protested, trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, right." Deia retorted, rolling her eyes. "Let's just get some sleep Vi , I'm tired as fluff."

"Sure," Vivian replied.

Vivian tossed and turned in her sleeping bag, unable to fall asleep as Deia was snoring beside her. "Geez Dee, after all these years I thought you would grow out of that habit." she mumbled to herself before closing her eyes once more. However it wasn't just the snoring that kept her awake. Every night Vivian had nightmares that plagued her mind with dreams that exposed her greatest fears and weaknesses. It would leave her waking up in the middle of the night, crying and trying to catch her breath. "School starts tomorrow, I need to get some sleep." Vivian whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and thought of Fullmetal Alchemist. Absorbed in the world of alchemy and adventure, she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Vivian woke up to see she was in front of a giant gate far larger than any gate she had ever seen in the city. "What's going on? She said groggily, while slowly getting herself up. "Dee? Dee where are you?" She called into the empty white space around her. "Where am I?" Vivian mumbled and turned around to look at the gate. Her eyes widened once she got a good look at the strange gate. There was a design that looked like a tree, with Latin words coming off the braches. "Oh, no." She whispered to herself as she realized where she was. What she saw next confirmed her suspicions. Vivian was standing in front of the Portal of Truth.

Meanwhile Deia woke up to a very similar situation. She too realized where she was. However she wasn't scared, she just wanted to get out.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I?" she shouted.

No response.

"VI? VI WHERE ARE YOU?" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Still no response.

"IS ANYONE HERE?" she screamed with all her might.

"I'm here, Deia Longeuay." said a voice from behind her.

Deia whirled around to see she was face to face with Truth.

"Oh hell no." she muttered while slapping her palm to her forehead. "How the hell did you get to this side of the gate? And better yet, why am I here?" Deia snarled at the white outline known as Truth.

"Don't blame me for all of this Deia, blame that little friend of yours. She was the one that brought you here." Truth said with that creepy grin of his.

"Vi!" Deia exclaimed. "She brought me here? Where is she? What did you take from her? Is she alright?" she demanded, obviously worried about her friend.

Truth smirked. "I didn't do anything to her, and she's probably a little stressed from traveling to the other side of the gate." He watched Deia's face waiting for her to realize the situation.

Deia's eyes widened in horror once what Truth said had begun to sink in. "Oh no. Oh hell no! She wouldn't leave everyone behind, would she?"

"I'll admit it was funny watching her get emotional over her friends and family. Apparently she couldn't use alchemy so she couldn't escape me like that Fullmetal brat did." Truth said with a bit of annoyance. "But she was sneaky enough to sacrifice her entire mind, body and soul but in a different way. She has all her body parts and the knowledge from the Portal without sacrificing anything but a few friends. Anyways, enough about her, it's time for your payment Deia Longeuay. What will it be? An arm? A leg? What about that beloved mouth of yours that you like to blabber so much with? All of those would be fine choices." Truth smirked and waited for her answer.

"You're a bastard Truth. Nothing but a cunt." Deia snarled back. 'This isn't good.' She thought. 'If I want to go back to my world he'll take a body part, but if I want to go unharmed I have to give up my friends? This sucks.'

"I'm waiting." Truth said, starting to sound impatient.

"Take me to the other side, you selfish bastard." Deia demanded trying to sound strong.

"You do realize that you'll lose all your friends right? Any trace of you will be erased from your world. It'll be like you never existed." Truth said with a hint of frustration.

"Well that's even better!" Deia shouted at Truth, red hot tears threatening to flow down her face. "They don't have to suffer because I'm gone!"

"Fine then," Truth snarled. "You've beaten me!"

Deia dropped to her knees, tears rolling down her face and falling on the ground. She looked up to see the gate open and the menacing purple eyes glare down at her. The last thing she felt were the cold hands coming from the portal to take her away before she passed out.

* * *

**Here's chapter one :D U like? :)**

**Anyways here is some info on the OCs**

**Vivian: Best friend of Deia :) She is 12 years old and Asian. She has long, straight, black hair that goes down to her back (Like the length of Edward's hair) and typical Asian reddish-brown eyes. She's big for her age, around 5'6" and many people say that she looks around 15. She is the more quiet, calm and intelligent one of the two and she values knowledge and friendship over everything. She is the one who makes most of the decisions as she can keep her cool during stressful situations. Her lifelong dream is to help people in any ways possible.**

**Deia: Best friend of Vivian :) She is 11 years and Caucasian. She has waist length, wavy hair and turns quite curly once its wet. She has big hazel eyes that can express every emotion known to man. She's of average height at 4'9" but she is very strong and can pack a powerful punch. She is the more creative, crazy and irritable**** one of the two and she values creativity and friendship over everything. Deia is the one who usually comes up will all the crazy ideas and she is very passionate about One Direction (which Vivian hates with passion). Although she will never admit it, her lifelong dreams is to fall in love and live happily ever after (Aww :3)**

**So yeah :D Sorry if Truth is a little OOC, I realized I made Truth a little more like Envy... Whoops.. Anyways please ask any questions and I will answer them :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayyyy 2 hits :DDDD It so happy! ^^ **

**Untitled**

_May 2__nd__, 1914_

Vivian found herself waking up in a strange alleyway. "Where am I?" She grumbled while rubbing her aching head. Suddenly, the events of what happened that night ran through her head. "Oh no," she said once she had realized what she had done.

"Dee!" She shouted, while looking frantically for her friend.

"Five more minutes Vi," a voice from behind her yawned. "It's still dark out, I dun wanna wake up."

Vivian turned around to see her friend fast asleep on the floor. She sighed and went over to wake Deia up.

"Dee, you have to wake up. Something is very, very wrong." Vivian whispered as she roughly shook her friends shoulder. "Dee!" She said again raising her voice a little. Vivian sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Don't make me have to do this, Dee." She whispered while poking her friend with a stick she found nearby. "Fine," Vivian mumbled and in her most fangirliest voice (Fangirliest? Really?) she yelled " OH MY GOSH IT'S ONE DIRECTION! KYAAAAAAA!"

Deia jumped up almost immediately and screamed "OH MY GOD! WHERE ARE THERE? I HAVE TO FIND THEM AND GET THEIR AUTOGRAPHS AND GET THEM TO MARRY ME AND OH MY GOD WHERE ARE THEY?!"

Vivian face palmed behind her. "Sigh, they're not here Deia, I had to say that to get you to wake up." She said, her voice tinted with annoyance. "Do you notice anything wrong with where we are now Dee?"

"Ummm, this place has no One Direction?" Deia asked.

Vivian face palmed again. "Well look at what you're wearing Dee, and look at what those people over there are wearing." She said pointing at some people in the street leading out from the alley way.

Deia looked down at her clothes, at her turquoise, knee length Aeropostale shorts with palm trees on them, Death the Kid t-shirt (Soul Eater FTW! xD) that she got for her birthday, DC shoes, gold framed glasses and her black Fedora. It looked pretty typical to her. Then she looked at a few people and noticed that they were wearing trench coats, more semi-formal clothing and skirts and even a few people with the familiar blue military uniforms on. After that she looked to her friend who had on a black sports jacket with the two thin blue strips that go down the shoulders and sleeves, blue tank top, black yoga pants, black plastic rimmed glasses and black and blue Nikes along with her Baby-G watch she got from her aunt.

"I know what's going on!" Deia said to her friend.

Vivian's head snapped up, as she thought that her friend finally understood the situation for once.

"How are we all dressed up? Last time I checked we were in pyjamas!" Deia asked curiously.

"Dangit Deia! That's not it!" Vivian snapped while keeping her voice low. "Do you remember what happened last night? What happened to us? A certain person we spoke to?"

Deia thought for a little while. "Well we finished Fullmetal Alchemist, I was sleeping over, and, and, oh god no…" Her eyes widened as she remembered facing the portal of Truth, speaking to Truth himself and losing all ties with her friends and family. "Where are we? How did you bring us to the Gate Vi? Is there a way for us to get back?" She asked quickly.

Vivian sighed and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry Dee, I honestly don't know, but I know one thing. We're in Amestris, that's for sure."

"What?! How do you know?" Deia asked, shocked "Do you know what day it is?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Vivian replied coolly. "Those military officers over here. Their uniforms matched the ones Colonel Mustang and his unit wore, down to the last thread." She decided to sit down and put her head between her knees. "It's May 2nd in 1914 according to my watch. That means that Ed and Al are looking for the Philosopher's Stone and the Colonel is at Eastern Command. That also means that Hughes is still alive."

"Hughes is alive?" That's great! But now what?" Deia said hurriedly.

"We have to warn him and we should also tell Edward and Alphonse about the Philosopher's Stone and the Homunculi." Vivian whispered. "We'll find out which part of Amestris to get to so we can warn Mustang, although we'll have to split up because one of us will have to go to Resembool."

"Why Resembool? Shouldn't we head to Central to warn Hughes? It is his life that is in danger." Deia pointed out.

Vivian let out sigh. "Yes, that is true but that's also where Father is. The place probably is crawling with homunculi; they'll kill us once they find out what we know. Besides, if we go to Mustang or the Elrics with this information we'll probably be offered some protection. At least we'll be safe." She concluded.

"We should find out where we are first Vi, so then we know you has to travel where."Deia replied.

Vivian nodded. "Good thinking, but I think we should dust off first. We've been sitting in an alley way for who knows how long!"

* * *

After they cleaned up, our dynamic duo decided to talk to the locals for some more information. They got a few strange glances because of their clothing.

"So you guys are out of towners huh?" said a friendly baker. "Where are you coming from?" he inquired.

"I'm, uh, from Xing and my friend here is from West City." Vivian lied quickly. "Do you know where we are sir? I believe we're lost."

"Well you two have landed yourself in East City! Now that you mention it how did someone from Xing and someone from West City meet? Those places are at two different sides of Amestris!"

"We met at Central!" Deia blurted out quickly. "We met each other in Central library!"

The baker looked a little skeptical. "Two young scholars huh? And so young too! Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yes!" Vivian replied a little too loudly."Erm sorry, but where is the train station?"

"Just continue walking straight and take a left at 9th street, you can't miss it." The friendly baker replied with a smile.

"Thank you!" shouted Deia as she grabbed Vivian by the arm and started dragging her away while running towards the train station.

* * *

Deia dragged Vivian for around half of the way there until Vivian complained that her knees were bleeding from being dragged for so long. They had to slowly walk or limp in Vivian's case the rest of the way. Vivian looked at the train departure schedule, looking for the fastest train to Resembool.

"Ah-hah!" she said once she had found the train they were looking for. "Here it is! The 8 o'clock train to Resembool! Now all we have to do is buy the tickets."

"Vi,"

"Tickets in first class are 10,000 cenz but we don't-"

"Vi,"

"Have that kind of money and economy are 700-"

"Vi!"

"Cenz and I could probably try to bargain a little and get it down to-"

"VI!"

Vivian almost jumped up in surprise. "What Dee?" she asked.

Deia sighed. "Geez and you thought I was dense. We have no Amestrian money, have you forgotten about that?"

Vivian flushed. "Oops. Well I guess we have to figure something out then."

She walked over to the desk where they sold the tickets and asked politely to the man there, "One couch ticket to Resembool please."

The ticket vendor smirked and said "Sure girly, that will be 700 cenz please."

Vivian flushed for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Um, sir I don't have any money. Is there anything I can trade you for the train ticket?" she asked meekly.

"Well girly," the man said with a smirk "How about that nice watch of yours? It could fetch me a good price."

Her eyes widened. This was her favourite watch, the one given to her by her aunt. Her hand grasped it subconsciously while she thought for a minute. 'It's a small price to pay though, I mean, one watch for the lives of many, I think it's a good trade.'

"Take it." Vivian said while undoing the buckle that held the watch on her wrist. "It's just my watch right? Take it."

"Alright then girly, whatever you say." the ticket vendor said while he handed her the ticket and 200 cenz. "Use this to buy something to eat. You look hungry."

Vivian nodded. "Thank you sir." She said before she walked away.

* * *

Vivian went back to where Deia sat waiting. She took a seat beside her and sighed. Vivian looked down at the ticket in her hands and then looked up at the clock that hung on the wall in the station. It read seven forty-eight.

"The train leaves in twelve minutes Dee." Vivian said with a hint of sadness tinting her voice. "You should get on the train and get a good seat." She handed her best friend the ticket and the 200 cenz. "Take the money too Dee, buy something to eat with it."

"What about you? Won't you get hungry?" Deia replied.

Vivian laughed, "Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine." She lied quickly. "I'm a big girl I can figure something out."

"You're only seven months older than me." Deia pouted. "Well I better get going it's the last call for boarding.

They quickly exchanged one last hug and Deia boarded the train and was soon out of sight.

* * *

Now Vivian was all alone. She didn't feel right lying to Deia like that but she quickly shooed that thought out of her mind. Vivian looked at the sky which was turning darker at every passing minute.

'I should probably find a place and get some sleep. Wait I have no money. Dangit. I'll just find the alleyway where we woke up. We were safe last night so I think I'll be safe there.'

She slowly limped her way back to the alleyway, her blood soaking through her pants. Once she got there she immediately curled up on the softest patch of dirt she could find and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Back at the train station, in a back room the ticket vendor was talking on the phone.

"Yeah , Lust there were the two girls who Gluttony said 'smelled funny'. They seem innocent except one of them has headed over to where the Fullmetal pipsqueak's at."

He waited for the reply before smirking.

"I agree we should wait a little longer." His body slowly transformed revealing palm tree like hair and a crazy grin.

"Besides, I think Gluttony could use a little dessert. It's a long time since he's had such tender meat."

The person on the other side quickly replied and what they said seemed to offend the living palm tree.

"You think I can't handle a couple kids? Like c'mon who do you think I am? This is Envy you're talking about here, I can have them dead in two seconds flat" Envy said before he hung up.

"Things are starting to get interesting." He said before transforming back into the ticket vendor.

**THE HOMUNCULI KNOW OOOOOOOOO: Oh noes! Anyways please help me suggest a name :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter wont be as long as the last one :/ Sorrrry D: I'm trying to update this story every day C:**

**Untitled**

Deia boarded the train and took a seat close to the back. She thought about how many times she saw this train while watching Fullmetal Alchemist, and never in her wildest dreams did she think she was going to be able to actually sit in it. As a few people rushed to get into the train at the last minute, Deia looked out of her window and saw Vivian still sitting where she was two minutes ago.

'Stupid Vi,' she thought. 'As if you really weren't hungry.'

Deia felt a little bad about not giving her half of the money but she knew that Vivian wouldn't take it. She felt a slight rumbling beneath her feet.

'The train must be moving.' Deia thought and then she took one last look out of the window to see Vivian get up and slowly start to walk out of the train station. She sighed and then focused her attention to the train. The rest of her car was almost empty, as Resembool was a pretty small community.

'Growwwlllll' came a noise from Deia's stomach.

'That's it, the first place I go to once I get to Resembool is a café.' She grumbled. 'Screw the Elrics, y tummy comes first.'

Her hand went in her pocket, trying to fish out the crumpled train schedule that Vivian had given her before she left. She quickly scanned the wrinkled piece of paper trying to findthe arrival date.

She sighed. '7:30 AM, huh? Might as well get some sleep then. It's going to be a long ride.'

Deia yawned and then felt her eyelids start to feel heavy. Once they were closed she fell asleep, oblivious to what was going to happen next.

* * *

Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc was walking home from Eastern command centre, after a long day of work. One of his co-workers, Master Sergeant Kain Fuery had taken in a small puppy from the rain. They all had excuses to avoid being the shiba inu's caretaker. Fuery and Falman lived in the dorms which had a strict no pets allowed policy. Breda was terrified of the puppy and called it 'a little beast'. Havoc himself was able to take care of the pup, but he was too lazy too. So he made a joke about dog 'being delicious when stir fried and now he's sure that the kind-hearted Sergeant Major will never leave him alone aroung animals again. That left two people; Mustang and Hawkeye. Hawkeye seemed to be an eligible dog owner, except Fuery seemed too scared to approach the First Lieutenant. When the Colonel saw the dog he made a grand speech about how dogs were "THE GREAT SERVANTS OF MAN!". There was a great commotion over who would adopt the little pup and First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye decided that she would take 'Black Hayate' and be his new mommy. A very strict one as well, since she unleashed at least seven bullets at the pup, over something like peeing on the wall.

Jean chuckled at thought of the Sergeant Major's face after the Second Lieutenant shot at Black Hayate, as he had turned a ghostly white and Jean swore he could have seen a part of Kain's soul come out of his body. He lit a cigarette with his lighter that he got from his ex-girlfriend

'Another lady who had been charmed away by Mustang' he thought bitterly. 'Can't he leave a pretty girl for me once in a while?'

Jean took a long drag from his cigarette and looked to the ground. "I'll probably be a bachelor for the rest of my life' he sulked to himself.

But then he took another careful look at the ground and saw a few drops of something. In the dim lights of East City it was hard to make out what those drops were. Heck, he couldn't even see the colour of them. It could be paint for all he knew. He crouched down and flicked open his lighter. His eyes widened when he saw what it was. It was a deep, reddish brown colour and as he moved his lighter he saw there were more of them in a winding path down the road.

He thought about his past encounter with Scar. Lieutenant Hawkeye had been able to graze his temple, leaving a wound. Was he going to find the elusive State Alchemist killer?

Jean could feel his heart beating in his chest.

'Should I call for backup? He asked himself and then shook his head. 'Naw, what if what or who I find isn't Scar? I'll just make a fool out of myself calling people here in the middle of the night.'

As he continued along to trail of blood, he noticed that it turned into a dark alleyway with a dead end. He gulped. Things were getting more and more suspicious. When the trail finally ended it wasn't what or who Jean expected to see. Instead of a middle aged, Ishbalan man with a familiar x-shaped scar on his face, he found what looked like a fifteen year old, Xingese girl curled up on the ground in front of him.

'Aww, poor kid.' Jean thought inside his head. 'What the hell happened?'

He pressed the back of his head onto her forehead. 'She's burning up too.'

The Second Lieutenant looked over to see that her knees were scraped to the point that there was a small pool of blood where they lay. He couldn't leave the poor kid here, he decided. This was a pretty filthy alleyway and there were probably a million ways to get an infection or blood poisoning. He hoisted the girl onto his shoulders and headed to his apartment.

* * *

Deia woke up to the sun rising form her window.

"RESEMBOOL STATION AHEAD!" the conductor said from the front of the train.

'Have a slept for that long?' she thought groggily and then yawned. Deia spend the rest of the time stretching until she saw a familiar green shingled, yellow building.

"I'm finally here."

* * *

Once the train pulled to a complete stop, Deia walked out and tried to look for a familiar face. When she saw none she sighed and decided to look for a café or restaurant where she could buy something to eat. No matter where she looked all she could find were a few hardware stores and a general store. It was also at this time that Deia discovered she was completely lost.

'Oh crap.' She thought. 'How the hell am I supposed to get to the Elrics if I don't even know where to go? Let's see if I was Ed and in Resembool where would I go?'

Deia thought for a little while until she finally figured it out. "That's it! To Rockbell Automail!" She proclaimed while pumping her fist into the air.

"Wait a second…." Deia thought for another second. "How do I get there in the first place?'

She smacked her forehead with her palm. "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted causing a few locals to turn around and give her a few odd looks.

"Do you need help miss?" She heard a small voice from behind her say.

Deia turned around and said "Umm, yeah I need to know ho-" and stopped for a second, her jawing dropping. Who stood in front of her was a replica of her younger brother, Drake. The exact same messy blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes looked back at her. Deia fought back the tears that were about to spill over her cheeks.

"Is something wrong miss?" He asked back.

Deia shook her head. "No, nothing's wrong, but can you tell me where I'll find Rockbell Automail?"

"It's in that direction." Drake said pointing towards a large house on top of a grassy hill. "Is that all miss?" he asked sweetly.

Deia nodded and smiled. "Yes, thank you."

"Drake! It's time for dinner! Papa made pie!" shouted a voice in the distance. What Deia saw shocked her even more.

There was a girl running towards her. The girl in question was around 4'9", with long wavy brown hair and big hazel eyes. She wore a sunhat with a wide brim and an orange sundress. This girl was Deia's alternate being.

** LE GASP! O: Thanks for reading :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyyy Chapter four :D I've gotten 12 hits last time I checked and that makes me so happy! :DDDDDD Thanks so much ^^**

**Untitled**

"Yeah Hawkeye, but if it concerns the Colonel I thought you might've wanted to know." said Jean as he talked on the phone.

"Well she said something along the lines of 'find Colonel Mustang' so she might've been another one of his 'dates' although I don't know why Madame Christmas would send someone this young. Anyways she looks to be in bad shape and her clothes are a little blood stained so I was wondering if you could lend her some clothes and take care of her." Jean held his breath awaiting her answer.

"What do you mean why me? You're a girl, she's a girl and it'll be less awkward for her." Jean grumbled, trying to persuade the other person on the end of the line to help him out.

Then he burst out into a grin. "Really Hawkeye? Thanks you're a life saver!" exclaimed Jean as he then hung up the phone.

* * *

Vivian woke up feeling groggy. She noticed one thing and that was that she was definitely not in that alleyway anymore. The air in this place smelled of cigarettes; an almost comforting scent as Vivian's dad smoked cigarettes, but that was in the past. On the other side of the gate her dad only had one child, or maybe there was another little girl that was born to replace her.

Vivian couldn't help but call "Dad?" hoping that her father would be there to give her a hug and soothing words.

"You're awake kid." Said a voice from beside her. "About time."

'That's not dad' thought Vivian sadly. 'But why does this voice sound so familiar?'

She opened her eyes to find herself face to face with Jean Havoc.

"Ahh! Lieutenant! What are you doing here?" She squeaked trying to keep herself calm.

Havoc looked confused "You're at my house kid. And how do you know my name?" he asked, slightly confused.

Vivian bolted straight up off of the couch where she was sleeping and shouted "Thank you sir but I have to find the Colonel!" before a wave of dizziness forced her to sit back down.

"Geez, even the teenager is looking for the Colonel instead of me. Listen kid a subordinate of mine is coming over and she'll give you some new clothes. Yours are, err, a little scruffed up." Havoc said trying to coax the girl back into laying down.

Vivian flushed while looking down at her now torn and blood stained pants. "Well my clothes are pretty different from typical Amestrian clothing" she tried to laugh nervously.

They sat in an awkward silence for a few minutes until the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it" said Jean when Vivian tried to stand up. "You just wait here."

Vivian nodded and sat in silence. Her knees didn't hurt as much anymore and she noticed they were bandaged. She really owed the Second Lieutenant after this entire situation was cleared up. At that moment she heard two pairs of footsteps walk down the hall and towards the living area. Vivian just tried to remember what foggy recollection she had of the Gate.

'Wait, if I went through the Portal, which means I got all the knowledge of alchemy from it. That means.' She gasped, quickly clapped her hands put them onto her ripped pants and to her shock a familiar blue light shone brightly and one moment later, the holes in her pants had disappeared.

"So you're an alchemist as well." Said a familiar female voice from behind her.

Vivian turned around and exclaimed "First Lieutenant Hawkeye! What are you doing here?"

"Jean told me to come over and get you some clothes, now let's go over to somewhere more private." The lieutenant replied coolly pointing over to a bedroom.

Vivian nodded and followed the lieutenant over to the room and closed the door softly.

Hawkeye frowned. "What information do you have for the Colonel? And why did Christmas send someone as young as you?"

"Pardon?" Vivian said shocked. "I wasn't sent by anyone and I just really need to speak to the Colonel that's all."

Hawkeye had a slight look of confusion on her face which vanished as fast as it came. "Well if you need to talk to the Colonel you have to tell me first. Why should I trust you anyways?"

The younger girl sighed. "I know you probably won't believe me, but please do. I've come from the other side of the Gate."

Now Hawkeye didn't know much about alchemy but she knew a thing or two about the Gate that alchemists worshipped and despised. "Go on." She said cautiously.

"On my side of the portal your world is nothing but a story, a fictional world. I know the rest of the story and that information can be useful to you and help you save many lives. Like your friend Maes Hughes in Central."

The older woman gasped. "What do you mean Hughes is in danger? Who kills him and why?"

Vivian sighed. "The homunculi do and I don't feel like talking about it in some place so open. It would be better if I could speak to the Colonel directly."

Hawkeye stiffened. "But still, how can I be sure you're telling the truth? How can I know that you're not lying?"

"I know about the array on your back,"

Those eight simple words left the First Lieutenant speechless.

Vivian looked up solemnly and continued 'Your father tattooed that array onto your back, trusting you with his precious Flame Alchemy. You gave that knowledge to the Colonel and he used it during the Ishbal war. Then you asked him to burn the array off your back so there can be no more Flame Alchemists ever again.'

They sat in silence for a little while before Hawkeye broke the ice.

"I'll take you to the Colonel but we have to get you in without any suspicion. How old are you by the way?" she inquired.

"I'm twelve but I'm tall for my age." Vivian answered. "Why do you ask?"

Hawkeye shook her head. "Well I thought you were around fifteen so we could pass you off as a new recruit at Headquarters." She took the bag that she had brought with her and pulled out a military uniform.

"If anyone asks, you are Master Sergeant Lillian Chan, a new recruit from Central who has come to work under Colonel Mustang."

Vivian nods and Hawkeye gets up to leave and let her change.

"Oh yeah and one last thing." The blonde said before getting something out of her bag. She tosses it over her shoulder and Vivian catches it with ease. It was a brown hair clip.

"Your hair will get in your way at work and people may suspect something's up. So keep it." The First Lieutenant said before closing the door.

* * *

As Vivian changed she noticed that she was basically wearing the same uniform as Hawkeye, except for the number of stars and stripes on her shoulders of course. She had on a black short sleeved turtle neck underneath the heavy blue uniform. Once she was done changing she clipped her hair up to the back of her head and then walked out of the bedroom.

"Not bad." Said Havoc who was already in uniform, sitting with Hawkeye on the couch.

Vivian flushed slightly and turned to the First Lieutenant.

Hawkeye, sensing the younger girl's embarrassment quickly said "Let's go now. Otherwise we're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah, Riza I'm coming." Jean replied lazily.

Hawkeye sent over a glare that could've made hell freeze over. "That's Lieutenant to you, Havoc."

"Yes Lieutenant," gulped Havoc.

* * *

Once they arrived at Eastern Headquarters Vivian just followed the two blond lieutenants to their office, at least that's where she thought they were going. She put on that stern 'don't bother me I'm studying' mask that she used in sixth grade that made people who got caught by the glare of it cower in fear. When they finally reached the office, Havoc went over to his desk, grumbling over the amount of paperwork that was stuck up upon it and Hawkeye went over to whisper something in the Colonel's ear. Vivian noticed that Mustang's eyes widen slightly and then he whispered something back. Then he stood up and cleared his throat.

"Ah-hem!" He said loudly. Four heads snapped up from what they were doing to face the Colonel. "This is our newest subordinate, Master Sergeant Lillian Chan. She has some important information from Central that she has to discuss with me so I will be back shortly. That is all." he announced and then he and Hawkeye walked over to the door.

"Follow me." He said sternly and Vivian nodded, following them out the door.

* * *

Once the four remaining officers were sure that the Colonel and his second in command were out of hearing range, they started to talk.

"What's up with the girl? She looked kind of strict. Do you think maybe Hawkeye called for backup to keep the Colonel in line?" asked Breda.

"Naw I don't think so," Havoc said. "I found the kid in an alleyway by 9th street, all covered in blood. I don't really think she was a soldier to begin with."

"But did you see her face?" Breda inquired. "She looked part Xingese, and the only person I know who looks part Xingese is the Colonel."

"Well if the Colonel is such as womanizer he's bound to have a kid or two somewhere." Joked Falman.

"But she had reddish-brown eyes." Fuery squeaked. "I only know one person with reddish brown eyes."

The three men stared at the young Master Sergeant with looks of disbelief.

After about a minute of staring and gawking Havoc put down a hand full of bills onto the table and announced "I bet 50,000 cenz that she's their kid."

Breda pulled out a few bills and said "I bet she 'happened' when they were in Ishbal."

They all snickered, excluding Fuery of course and Falman pulled out more bills from his wallet to add to the pot. "I bet they're secretly married and have a whole bunch of little alchemists and snipers running around."

This made Breda and Havoc burst out into laughter and left a very innocent Fuery blushing like a tomato.

"Hey Fuery, aren't you going to bet anything? It's no fun without you." Breda said while laughing.

"O-Okay…. I bet that she's not their child." Said Fuery meekly.

"You just lost 50,000 cenz my friend." Laughed Havoc but he shut up when he heard the door open.

* * *

They were a little relieved to find that it was only their newest subordinate not the 'Hawk's Eye' who would probably send them to hell for not doing their paperwork. Vivian walked over to her new desk and sat down grabbing a pen and starting on her paperwork.

Fuery, who was still blushing by the way, walked over to her desk and knocked lightly on it, getting the young girl's attention.

"Can I help you with something sir?" She asked.

Fuery flushed a bit more when he saw her eyes peering curiously at him and he said "I don't mean to be rude, but is the Colonel your dad?"

This time it was Vivian's turn to blush. "Umm n-no sir, he's j-just a family friend t-that's all!" She squeaked before continuing to do her paperwork.

"Oh okay." Said Fuery and he walked back over to his desk where he found 150,000 cenz.

When the Colonel and his second in command finally returned they found a grumbling Havoc, Falman and Breda, and two furiously blushing Master Sergeants.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed C: If you have any questions or things you're unsure about feel free to leave a review and I'll answer it for you (:**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorrry! T^T I was busy yesterday and I couldnt update ;_; Please forgive me **

**Untitled**

It was almost like looking into a mirror. Deia's alternate self looked just like her, except for the clothing of course. Would there be an alternate Dad? An alternate Mom? Maybe even this Deia had brothers that annoyed her a lot. Maybe there is also an alternate Vivian that she is best friends with.

"I see you've made a new friend Drake." The voice made Deia snap back into reality.

"Yeah sissy! She's looking for Winry." Drake replied sweetly.

This was so weird for poor Deia. Her little brother Drake on the other side of the gate was loud, rude and annoying. This Drake seemed super sweet, cute and the total opposite of his alternate self. She looked over at this world's Deia and noticed that she seemed really girly and sweet with her sundress and long hair. She quickly pulled the brim of her hat down to cover her eyes so she wouldn't be recognized.

"I guess I'll be going now." Deia said quickly. "Thank you for your help."

"What? You're leaving already? Why not stay for dinner?"

"Yeah! We're having stew tonight!"

"No, I really must be going, but thank you very much."

"Okay then, see you soon."

"You too."

Deia turned around and started walking down the road in the direction that her alternate brother pointed out.

'I guess personality traits aren't the same on different sides of the gate.' She assumed while thinking of her family back home. The girl turned around to take a look at where her alternate self was going home to. There was a huge farmhouse with a white picket fence that looked like it came out of children's story book, nothing like the crowded townhouse back home.

Deia sighed and decided to continue walking down the dirt road toward Rockbell Automail. On her way there she saw many familiar faces including her friends Melanie and Kelly from her old girl guide unit. It was awkward watching them do things like picking crops or looking after sheep and cattle.

"This hill is huge." Deia groaned. "I hate walking. It's too much work."

* * *

By the time she reached the top of the hill she was huffing and puffing. As she climbed the stairs she heard Den start barking from inside the house. Deia just knocked on the door and immediately collapsed against the door. She was so exhausted and hungry and all she wanted to do now was sleep.

"Geez Den chill." Deia heard from the other side of the door. She heard footsteps come closer and closer to where she lay. There was a familiar noise of metal clinking against metal when the door opened. As Deia lifted her head to see who had opened the door and all of a sudden heard.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The person who stood on the other side was none other than Edward Elric, who was looking at the small girl curled up against the door with shock. He stretched out his leg and poked the girl in the shoulder.

"A little help here?" He heard the brunette say.

Edward quickly helped the girl onto her feet and plopped her onto the couch.

"Winry!" he yelled. "I found a kid at your doorstep! You know her?"

Winry rushed into the living room dressed in her mechanic's garb, with her beige work suit and black tube top along with a wrench in her hand. Once she saw the young girl on the couch she immediately started asking questions.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright? Where did you come from? Who sent you? Are you hungry?"

Deia could barely comprehend what Winry was saying and managed to say one word. "Food."

"ED! Get this girl some food now!" Winry shouted while checking the younger girl for any signs of injury. Once Edward returned with a bowl of soup Deia greedily took it and took massive gulps. Winry frowned and took the bowl away from her.

Deia looked up at surprise while and Winry said "Take small sips, otherwise you're going to get sick. There's plenty more where this came from." And she handed the bowl over to Deia who took her advice.

* * *

Four bowls of soup later, Deia was finally full and started to speak.

"I need to speak to Ed and Al immediately." She said.

Winry nodded and left the room for a moment and brought back the two Elric brothers.

"Winry, you can stay too." Deia added quickly once they had all taken a seat.

"So what are we here for? You got something that will help us?" Ed said while leaning back lazily in his chair.

Deia sighed, "I know you probably won't believe me," She paused for a moment before continuing. "But I'll tell you anyways."

"I'm from the other side of the gate."

Ed, Al and Winry stared at her in complete shock.

"You're kidding right?" Edward stuttered. "You mean there is another side to that gate?"

"Don't interrupt me," Deia snapped. "Just listen okay?"

"First of all, I know how to get Al's body back, without a philosopher's stone. Secondly, Fuhrer King Bradley and his son Selim are homunculi. Thirdly, I know how to defeat them."

The three stared at her in shock before Winry broke the ice.

"So we can bring Al back?" Do we need to make a new body for him too?" Winry asked.

Deia shook her head. "Al's body is still waiting outside his gate for his soul. Once his body and soul reunite, they will go inside the gate and you will need to pull him out."

Alphonse looked confused. "But how will us brother supposed to pull me out from the Gate? If the law of equivalent exchange is correct that means he will have to sacrifice his own body! I can't live without brother!"

"Chillax Al, you both are going to be here alive and well. Ed will also be able to get his right arm back."

"What about my leg?"

"You can't have everything you know."

"Fine," Edward pouted.

"Ed, just be grateful that she's telling us this stuff." Winry scolded. "Now please continue." She said, gesturing to Deia.

"Okay, it's really simple." Deia started. "All you have to do is have Al sacrifice his soul for Ed's arm. Then, all Ed needs to pay to pull Al out of the gate is his own gate, but that means that Ed will have to sacrifice his alchemy. Are you okay with that Ed?"

The brothers were shocked and stared at each other with wide eyes (well only Ed because Alphonse's face can't show emotion but that's not the point).

"Gah, I'm an idiot!" Ed shouted while slamming the palm of his hand into his forehead, using his automail hand by accident. "Owwwwwwww," he groaned.

"You might want to wait about getting your brother's body back though." Deia said calmly although she was getting slowly infuriated with the blond. She expected him to be more of a funny, noble princely character but what she got was an annoying, greedy and stupid (in her opinion) shrimp.

Ed looked furious. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WAIT? AL'S BODY IS A TICKING TIME BOMB AND HE COULD SLIP AWAY FROM US ANY MINUTE NOW! AND WHY SHOULD YOU TELL ME THIS?

"Brother!" Al shouted while trying to get his brother to calm down.

"DON'T INTERRUPT ME AL!" Ed growled. "WE'RE DISCUSSING YOU HERE GOT IT?"

Al looked hurt from his brother's outburst. Meanwhile, Ed turned back to Deia who was getting progressively more upset. She figured that Ed didn't know what she sacrificed to get here and it was getting on her nerves.

"DO YOU HAVE A BROTHER WHO IS A SUIT OF ARMOR? IS HE UNABLE TO FEEL, SMELL AND TASTE THINGS? DOES HE HAVE TO SUFFER NIGHTS ALL BY HIMSELF?" he yelled furiously.

That was the last straw for Deia. Her face twisted up in anger as she screamed back "I GET IT ALRIGHT? I SACRIFICED ALMOST ALL OF MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY TO GET HERE TO TELL YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD HOW TO GET YOUR BODIES BACK AND SAVE THE WORLD FROM FATHER AND HIS FRICKING HOMUNCULI! NOW SHUT THE F*** UP AND GET ME GODDAMN FINISH!"

At this point the two had jumped up from their chairs and were glaring at each other. Ed was only two inches taller than Deia but he made an effort to glare down at her while Deia was trying not to give into the temptation to punch Ed in the face. Winry and Alphonse just sat there shell shocked by their friend's violent eruption, and how Deia could stand up to that piercing gold glare Ed had.

After about five minute of constant glaring Winry finally had enough of this and brought out her wrench. She quietly stood up, walked behind Ed and '_**BAM!**_' Soon Ed was on the floor and Alphonse had to grab onto his brother's soul to keep it from flying away.

Once Edward regained consciousness, Winry started to scold him. "Edward, this girl gave up almost everything to be here and you're acting like a selfish brat! So behave!"

"But she said for me to wait for me to get Al's body back! Does she know how long it took us to make any progress?" Ed retorted.

"All you've figured out about the philosopher's stone is that you need human lives. So at least listen to her!"

Meanwhile Alphonse was apologizing profusely to Deia over his brother's violent behavior.

"I'm so sorry, he usually doesn't snap like that unless he's called short."

"Naw it's not your fault that he's a selfish brat."

"He's usually a really nice guy but I don't know what got into him, please continue helping us though, otherwise brother will probably kill himself for letting you get away."

"Fine but if he yells at me again, I'm leaving and not coming back."

The brunette and the suit of armor watched as Winry and Ed kept arguing about who knows what.

'I don't get why he ends up with her.' Deia thought with a tinge of jealousy. 'What he needs is a girl who will support him and be strong, not just nag him around and not be able to take care of herself without him there. He needs a different girl, a girl like me.'

Once she realized what she just said she felt her cheeks warm up. 'Bad Deia,' she thought. 'BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD BAD DEIA!'

A voice from in front of her broke her train of thoughts.

"Alright then fine," Ed said with a slight sneer. "There better be a pretty damn good reason that you're telling me not to bring my brother's body back."

"There is a good reason." Deia replied. "We still need your alchemy to defeat Father."

Edward just stared at her. "That's it? You need my alchemy so you can defeat your grubby old father? What a lame excuse." He retorted.

"Not my father you dumbass," Deia snorted. "Father, as in the leader of the homunculi. He was the first homunculus."

"So once we defeat all the homunculi we can bring Al back. Is that what you're trying to say?" Winry asked.

Deia nodded. "It would be best to defeat the weaker homunculi first, so then Father can't replenish his philosopher's stone."

"Wait what do you mean replenish his philosopher's stone?" Alphonse said with a hint of confusion in his voice.

"Well Father has a giant nationwide transmutation circle, and he's planning on using it to make a giant philosopher's stone. After that, he's planning on using five sacrifices to open the Earth's gateway I order to get the power of god." Deia explained.

Edward, Winry and Alphonse were horrified.

"Are you trying to tell me that his Father guy is planning on sacrificing all of Amestris? Why?" Ed shouted.

Deia sighed. "He's planning on becoming a perfect being, which is even greater than being immortal."

"And what do you mean by sacrifices?" Al asked.

"A sacrifice is someone who went through their Portal of Truth and came back. So far there are four sacrifices." Deia replied.

Winry counted her fingers. "What do you mean four? There are only three. Ed, Al and Miss Izumi."

"You forgot Hohemheim." Deia said.

Ed stared at her wide eyed. "W-what? But how?" he sputtered.

Deia sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. This was going to be a long conversation.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaay this is my longest chapter yet :) Please leave a review if you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gah ;_; I stayed up until three am writing this. This might ntw be my best chapter because i was half asleep while writing this xD I also have 99 hits :') Thank you guys so much!**

**Untitled**

Vivian nervously followed Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye down the hallway of Eastern Command. She cautiously stayed two steps behind them and tried not to show any emotion. As they walked past officers in the halls Vivian had to try to remember to salute. They went down a long staircase down to what looked like a basement until continuing to what looked like an interrogation room. The Colonel opened the door and gestured for the two women to go inside. Once they were all seated Mustang began to speak.

"Now I will ask the questions here, you are in the presence of the Flame Alchemist and the Hawk's Eye so we'll have no trouble burning you into a crisp if you don't co-operate." He said menacingly.

Vivian gulped and nodded, she never thought the Colonel could be this intimidating. She felt tiny under his glare.

"What is your name and where have you come from?"

"Vivian Lo, from the other side of the gate."

Mustang seemed to flinch at the word Lo.

'Is there something wrong with my name?' Vivian thought nervously. She began to study the Colonel's face, as it looked slightly familiar to her. Something about the way that he carried himself around and his smirk made her remember someone from her past, someone who she knew and loved but was never there for her. She remembered the face but couldn't remember the name or who he was to her.

"How did you get here?"

"I-I don't know."

"Are you an alchemist?"

"Yes."

"Why should I trust you?"

"You should trust me because I have information that will save your friend's life."

Mustang gulped, looking frustrated.

"How much do you know about Amestris?"

"I know that Amestris is a large country with a population of at least fifty million people. It is run by the State Military who hires State Alchemists as human weapons. Amestris is run by Fuhrer King Bradley who is a homunculus an-"

"Wait what?" Mustang shouted while jumping up from his chair. "Are you trying to tell me that our own Fuhrer is a homunculus?"

"I would suggest that you lower your voice sir." Hawkeye said coolly. Mustang quickly sat down and took a moment to process what he had just heard.

"How many homunculi are there and why have they infiltrated the military?" asked Hawkeye.

"There are currently eight of them. They are Lust, Greed, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Envy, Sloth and Father. Father is the leader and creator of all the homunculi. Father has actually created the country of Amestris so he could create a philosopher's stone so large that he would become a perfect being. Then he would use five sacrifices to open the Earth's Portal of Truth and claim the powers of God."

"Where are these homunculi located?"

"In central, but I'm not sure where. I can sense a very disturbing presence under the city and I will be able to find them if given a little time. The homunculi Pride and Wrath are in the Fuhrer's mansion and Greed is in a bar called the Devil's Nest in Dublith."

Mustang nodded and gestured for her to go on. His menacing demeanor seemed to soften a little.

"Each homunculus has its own special power. Lust has the 'Ultimate Spear'. She extends her fingernails so she can stab or slice almost everything. Gluttony was a failed Portal of Truth made by Father, if he opens this portal and you get swallowed by it there is almost no way out."

Vivian took a moment to catch her breath as she was still extremely scared. She could feel the stares of the Hawk's Eyes and the Flame Alchemist burn holes into her head.

"Greed has the Ultimate Shield, which is harder than steel and can protect his entire body from physical attacks. Envy has the shape shifting ability, and when he releases his true form he becomes a giant monster. Sloth is a huge homunculus; he is very strong but very fast. Wrath is Fuhrer King Bradley. Under his eye patch is the 'Ultimate Eye' which he uses to find his enemy's weakness and then destroy them quickly and efficiently. And Father…."

Mustang looked a little impatient. "What about Father?"

"Father has a huge philosopher's stone, and he can transmute without moving. He will be the most difficult to kill."

Vivian was shaking at this point because of her nervousness. She pointed her head at the ground and tried to hold back the tears. She wasn't used to this pressure and she wanted it to be over with already. The tension in the air was so thick it could be cut like a hot knife through butter. Vivian felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see the face of the Colonel who was smiling at her gently.

"Welcome to the team, Vivian." He said with a comforting tone. "We'll set you up with fake files so it'll look like you were always in the military. Tonight after work we'll discuss where you'll stay okay?"

The Colonel patted her on the head and helped her get up. "Just go back to the office, the Lieutenant and I need to talk for a little while."

Vivian nodded again and headed out of the room.

* * *

"She lasted longer than expected, huh."

"Yes sir,"

"I mean Fuery would have probably wet himself and I'm pretty sure Havoc would have scrammed by now."

"But you were a little tough on her sir; she was shaking like a leaf."

"I know but she didn't burst out crying and answered all our questions. Do you really think we should trust her Hawkeye?"

"She had information that no one else knew and she seems really eager to help us. She also knew about my back."

"WHAT?! How did she know about that? Does she know what we did Ishbal too?"

"Yes sir,"

"Well how to you think the boys are going to react?"

"They might suspect something but once we tell them the truth they'll understand."

"I also sensed there was something she didn't tell me. Do you what it is Hawkeye?"

The First Lieutenant paused.

"Do you really want to know sir?"

"Yes….? It can't be that bad right?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Hughes will be killed in the near future."

The Colonel was shocked. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN MAES IS GOING TO BE KILLED?"

"She didn't say anything else, but I suggest you transfer Lieutenant Colonel Hughes to be under your jurisdiction if you want to keep an eye on him."

"Good idea Lieutenant. I'll keep that in mind."

The two officers finally headed out of the room and went back up to the office.

* * *

'What they hell happened up here?' thought Mustang when he saw his subordinates. Havoc and Breda were scowling, Falman looked like he was deeply disappointed and Fuery and Vivian were blushing like tomatoes. He took a seat and decided to see how his men would react to their newest co-worker. When Vivian was done early Havoc, Breda and Falman seemed to give a lot of their files to her. Soon the girl was buried in paperwork.

'That poor girl looks like she has more paperwork than I do.' Mustang sweat dropped and decided to start on his paperwork before Hawkeye decided to start nagging. He sighed; this was going to take forever. The Colonel took a glance back at his newest subordinate and saw that her pile was getting smaller and smaller pretty quickly. At this moment Hawkeye decided to enter the room with and armful of files. He mentally groaned. Now with a model soldier that did all of her paperwork on time and very quickly, he might add, Hawkeye was going to drive him crazy with her nagging.

"Sir," a voice snapped him out of his little trance. "You've been staring at that report for three hours now sir."

"Oh," was all the Flame Alchemist could manage to say. He braced for the worst.

"Lillian is already done all of her paperwork and now she's doing some of ours. You should be working harder than her and she's only been here for three hours." Hawkeye sighed and wondered why she had chosen such an idiot of a superior to work under.

"Well she is probably rushing through it messily Hawkeye. I thought you would notice that by now." The First Lieutenant walked over to the Master Sergeant's desk, took a piece of paper and brought it to her superior. Mustang was amazed. Every word was printed neatly and with all the right information in the right area.

"Fine I'll work" he grumbled while picking up his pen to write.

"Good." Hawkeye said, satisfied.

Once lunchtime the officers got up and stretched around before getting up to go to lunch. Vivian was still working diligently on the mountain of paperwork she was buried in. Havoc walked over and to her desk and leaned on it.

"You can take a break for lunch you know." Vivian looked up at him and then looked down at her paperwork.

"No, I have to finish these files." She said with a sigh. Havoc felt a little guilty for piling all his unwanted work on the girl.

"Those files can wait. It's going to take forever to finish them anyways. C'mon let's get to lunch." The girl nodded and followed him to the cafeteria where the rest of the team was waiting.

"About time," Breda scowled. "I was getting hungry."

* * *

No one in the Mustang Unit actually wanted to eat the disgusting gruel provided at Military headquarters, but it was either that or starve until the day was over. They all remembered their first time trying the 'mystery meat'. Most of their experiences included throwing up and feeling nauseous for several weeks until their stomachs had gotten used to the vile concoction. Even Hawkeye had spit it out the first time she tried it.

Once they had all gotten their food they found an empty table and sat down. The five men watched as Vivian took a bite of her lunch…and swallowed it.

"Is something wrong?" Havoc, Breda, Falman, Fuery and Mustang looked at her in shock.

"YOU ACTUALLY SWALLOWED IT?!"

"AND SHE DIDN'T THROW UP!"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY TASTE BUDS AT ALL?"

"She must be an alien."

"What's wrong with her?…She didn't even flinch."

The two women in the unit sweat dropped. The four men however, were still panicking over how Vivian was an alien.

"This stuff tastes awful." They stopped. "I just swallowed it because I didn't want to be rude."

"Oh," they said pathetically. "You don't have to finish it though." Breda said while rubbing the back of his head.

"No it's fine." Vivian sipped another spoonful of well, I don't even want to know what it is, and swallowed it down like it was poison. "I'll get used to it eventually."

* * *

Now my dear readers, we now press the fast forward button.

Okay now, we find ourselves deep undergr-

**[ZOMG SPOILER ALERT! GAHHHHHHHHHH!]**

Whoops, too far.

Okay, much better.

* * *

We now find ourselves back in Colonel Mustang's office when Vivian suddenly turned green and announced "I think I'm going to be sick."

Soon she and Lieutenant Hawkeye were out of the office and running, or stumbling in this case, towards the women's bathroom.

"Wow chief, she lasted longer than we thought." Mustang sighed and pulled out 20,000 cenz and handed them over to Havoc.

"How was I supposed to know she'd last five hours?" he groaned.

The entire office radiated with laughter.

* * *

It was approaching ten 'o' clock, which was closing time and Vivian was still buried in her fortress of paperwork from earlier that day. Fuery got up and cautiously peered up over the mountain of files to find her fast asleep.

"Colonel," Fuery said being care not to wake the sleeping girl up. "She fell asleep"

"Oh really? I guess we can let her sleep for now. She's been working very hard." Hawkeye said calmly.

"Hey Hawkeye, you never let me sleep at work!" The Colonel looked at his subordinate like he was offended.

"Well I said that she was very hard working, that's the difference between you two sir." She replied coolly.

"Fine," he pouted. "Anyways men, we have some things to discuss about our newest officer."

Breda jumped up.

"I knew it! You are her dad!"

The entire office fell silent and Breda sat back in his seat sheepishly.

"Oh, so you aren't her dad." He said while scratching the back of his head.

"What made you think that Breda?" asked Hawkeye.

Havoc, Breda and Falman sweat dropped.

"Ummm, uhh, well…. The Master Sergeant looks a little like you sir." Fuery explained.

"Oh well I guess that may be true but I am definitely not her father. Anyways I want to discuss where this kid came from."

The rest of the unit nodded and waited eagerly for him to continue.

"This girl isn't from our world. She's from the other side of the gate." Mustang said quite bluntly.

His unit, excluding Hawkeye, just stared at him. Suddenly the Colonel was bombarded by questions.

"Whaa?"

"Are you kidding me?"

"What about her family?"

"How did she go through the Gate? Isn't that impossible?"

"There's another side of the Gate?"

"What about Truth? How did she get past him without sacrificing anything?"

"You're talking about me aren't you."

The entire office fell into silence as they saw the young girl get standing close to the back of the room.

"How much did you hear?" Fuery asked cautiously.

"Everything," Vivian walked towards the group and took a seat back at her desk. "Did you take care of my files sir?" she asked as she looked up the Colonel. Her eyes seemed blank and emotionless.

"Yes I did, so you are now officially part of the military." The Colonel rubbed his chin and had a look of confusion on his face. 'Why doesn't she show emotion a lot? She didn't cry or look embarrassed or angry, she just sat there and said what was necessary and that was it.'

"Do I have a dorm room sir?" Mustang mentally slapped himself in the face. 'Dammit I forgot about that. Now she's going to have to stay with one of us.'

"Sorry Master Sergeant, I haven't prepared that yet so you'll have to stay with one of us." Vivian nodded and waited for him to continue. "Anyone want a new roommate?"

The team just looked at one another waiting for someone to volunteer.

When no one did Fuery decided to help to poor girl out and said "My roommate was recently transferred to Central so I have an extra room."

"Alright then it's settled, the two Master Sergeants will live together."

Vivian's face turned a light shade of pink after hearing that she will have to share a place with a guy but brushed it off quickly after remembering how innocent Fuery was. He wouldn't do anything to her, she decided mentally. Then she nodded and saw that Fuery was also slightly blushing. He gave her a quick, awkward smile which she returned.

"Alright then that should be it for tonight. Everyone get some sleep and see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir," Everyone saluted their commanding officer before packing up their belongings and heading home.

* * *

"Any news on those new girls, Envy?" A women with long, wavy black hair was talking on the phone.

"Yeah," the person she was talking to began. "Apparently one of them has gone to Mustang and I think she has given them some information about something that may concern us. I say we kill her before she gives away any more information."

"You should be able to take care of one little girl, right?" the women smirked. "Do you need Gluttony as back up?"

"Naw I'll be fine." The voice on the line reassured. "I'll have her dead by tomorrow night."

* * *

**Yaaaaaay :D Leave a review please :D and if you like Fairy Tail or if you want to read a fic about the afterlife check out my friend 'cause she has some really good fanfics! :) Yes, that Deia is my OC :) Also, apparently she emailed my fic to Vic Mignonga' the voice actor for Edward Elric :'DDDDD! Please leave a review :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Saviors from the Gate**

Deia stared up at the ceiling. She was in one of the guest rooms in Winry's house, wearing a nightgown she borrowed and she was so tired after a day of explaining things to Winry and Al and so frustrated from being interrupted every five seconds by Ed. 'Well it isn't just a house.' Deia thought. 'I guess it's sort of a hospital too.' The air in this room smelled like antiseptic and bandages. 'The smell of doctors.' Deia recalled that one time when she went with Vivian to get a vaccine and all through the clinic there was this smell.

'Right! Vivian! I wonder how she's doing. She should have made to the Colonel by now. I should call him to see if she's there.' Deia bolted out of the guest room, ran down the stairs and down the hall, and burst through the kitchen door to find the nearest telephone. However, what she found wasn't a telephone. It was Edward. Crouched on the floor. Eating a piece of pie. In only his boxers. Deia thanked the lord that she didn't bring a lamp with her into the kitchen, otherwise Ed would have seen how red she looked.

"You wanted a midnight snack too?" Ed asked her from his spot on the floor and offered her some pie.

"U-um no thanks" Deia sputtered. "Do you have a telephone I can use?"

"No, but who do you need to call? No one in Amestris knows you anyways."

"I need to call Colonel Flaming Pony." Edward snickered at the girl's nickname for the Colonel.

"I only know his office phone number and no one's there at midnight. Why do you need to call him?"

"Well you know how I said I lost _almost _everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I have a friend and she decided to give the Colonel information."

Edward scoffed. "Maybe she should have came instead of an annoying little brat."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANNOYING LITTLE BRAT YOU SHRIMP?"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THEY WOULD DROWN IN A MOLUCULE OF WATER?"

"ME! AND I'M SURE VIVIAN COULD HANDLE A LITTLE BEAN LIKE YOU!"

"BEAN? WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BEAN! YOU'RE SHORTER THAN I AM!"

"YEAH BUT IM YOUNGER THAN YOU ARE!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

The two stopped fighting to see Pinako standing in the doorway.

"THEY STARTED IT!" Edward and Deia were pointing at each other while glaring at one another.

"Now, if you don't mind, some people are trying to get some sleep. Winry had to wake me up to tell you two to shut up!" Pinako glared at the two and then swiftly walked out of the room while they were still seething at each other and trying to burn holes into each other's heads. If looks could kill, Father would be dead with one glare. Finally Ed turned away and continued to eat his slice of pie.

"Fine, I'll call the Colonel Flaming Pony for you tomorrow." Ed said reluctantly.

"Thanks, I guess." Deia turned her back to Ed and walked to the kitchen doorway. When she about to leave she turned around and said "For the record, you're not that short."

Edward smirked and swallowed another piece of pie. "Fine, you're not that much of an annoying brat either."

"Night,"

"Night,"

"And Deia,"

"What?"

"… Never mind, go back to sleep."

"Okay then."

* * *

Deia started walking up the stairway. 'What did he want to say to me?" she wondered and then sighed. The little devil in the back of her head said 'He WUVS you Deia! You know he does! Now all you need to do is steal that annoying Winry from him!' while Deia thought 'NO! BAD MINI DEIA!' and it replied, 'But you know I'm right.' Around the time that she was almost up the stairs she was having a full-fledged war with her inner devil over whether or not she loved the blond teen and she didn't that she was walking, '**BAM**' straight into Alphonse.

"Ahh! MY head!" the decapitated suit of armor said in surprise but once he noticed Deia on the floor holding the helmet he offered her a hand to help her get up.

"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked earnestly.

Deia nodded. "No need to apologize I wasn't watching where I was walking." She laughed nervously and handed Alphonse his head back. "What are you doing up this late?"

"I heard a big noise and I couldn't find brother, so I decided to see if Winry hit him with her wrench again."

Deia laughed, but it was really a nervous laugh this time. "That wasn't Winry, she's sleeping. Ed and I were having a fight downstairs, that's all."

"You called him short didn't you?" Al sweat dropped.

"Well he called me a brat!" she retorted.

Alphonse sighed. "Well I guess you probably want to get some sleep, good night Deia." He said before continuing down the stairs."

"Yeah, good night." She replied before heading back into her room. 'Alphonse is a nice guy.' Deia thought. 'Not like his jerkface of a brother.' She added. 'But what about loving him?' the little devil in her head asked. 'Oh you shut up' Deia lay down on her bed and turned over onto her side, burying herself in the fresh sheets before finally drifting off the sleep.

* * *

Fuery and Vivian were walking down the hall in the dorm building. They had saluted to a few officers on the way there and Vivian had to admit that she was getting used to all of these formalities. Once they had reached the end of the hall, Fuery took out his keys and opened the door to his apartment.

"This is it." He said while they walked in. "Sorry if it isn't much."

Vivian observed the place. It was quite small, consisting of a tiny living room and a small kitchenette which had nothing more than a small stove and oven, a sink and a refrigerator. There were a few pictures on the walls of the living room, one with the entire Mustang Unit, a young Fuery, and one of women who she presumed was Fuery's mother.

"You found my mom, huh?" said a voice from behind her. Vivian turned around to see Fuery with a sad smile.

"Yes sir." She said monotonously.

Fuery let out a small chuckle. "You don't have to call me sir you know. We're of equal rank, so you can call me Fuery or Kain if you like." He smiled brightly.

Vivian gave him a small smile back. "Okay Kain," the words felt awkward on her tongue. "How about I make something for dinner?" She said. Vivian was used to making dinner back at home when mother was busy with work and her dad, well she didn't trust him with the stove.

"Well, um." Fuery started to blush. "I won a whole bunch of money today in a bet." He chuckled nervously. "How about we go out to eat at a nice restaurant?" he suggested.

"But I don't have any civilian clothing." Fuery sweat dropped 'Right, we can't go to a restaurant in military uniforms. If anyone gets suspicious we could get court martialed for fraternizing.'

"How about we go to Lieutenant Hawkeye?" he blurted out with a lack of a better answer.

Vivian paled slightly and said "Oh no, I've already gotten this uniform from her! I couldn't possibly ask her give me anything else!" She looked slightly panicky and she was fidgeting a bit.

"Don't worry, the Lieutenant won't mind." Fuery reassured her, "Besides, you can't wear the same uniform every day." He laughed while the girl's face turned a bit shocked but then turned back into its normal emotionless look.

"Alright then," Vivian stood up and walked towards the door. "Wait, where does the Lieutenant live?" she asked.

"She's only a ten minute walk away." Fuery said and he opened the door and let Vivian walk through. They went down the same hall and staircases until they finally reached the lobby. Fuery seemed to know the way and Vivian quickly followed behind him. They walked in silence for the first five minutes before Fuery broke the ice.

"So what's your name?" he asked timidly.

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "I thought the Colonel already told you my name." she replied monotonously.

"Well, no offense, but I'm pretty sure that's not your real name." Vivian stopped in her tracks and Fuery turned around to face her with a kind look on his face.

She sighed, "My name is Vivian Lo, and since I call you Kain, I guess it's only fair for you to call me Vivian. Just not at work though." The young man nodded and then they both continued walking.

"So what did you talk to the Colonel for?" he asked next.

Her eyes darkened for a second, "Nothing much," she said quietly. "Nothing you need to know."

"Well I'm your dorm partner now right? We should be able to share things with each other."

"I'm sorry but what happened in that room is between the colonel, the lieutenant and I." she said coldly. 'Normally Fuery is more gentle and kind just like he was a minute ago. What has gotten into him?' she thought to herself.

"Fine," Fuery sighed, "But just know that you can trust me." Vivian nodded and the two master sergeants were finally at the apartment building of Lieutenant Hawkeye.

* * *

The building wasn't fancy or anything, but it seemed a lot more spacious than their dorm building. There were a few civilians that raised an eyebrow at the two Master Sergeants but they ignored them. Vivian could hear barking in the distance and could only assume that was Black Hayate. She thought about her dog back at home, maybe at least Hayate could give her some sense of normalcy. Once they reached the door Kain raised his hand to knock on the door. Some rumbling and footsteps were heard from the other side of the door.

"Hayate, no!" they heard someone scold from the other side. Then the door opened and a bundle and black and white fur jumped up and knocked Vivian right on her bottom.

"Bad Hayate! Bad dog." Riza said firmly while her puppy was licking Vivian's face off. 'I hope she's not afraid of dogs.' She thought to herself but to her and Kain's surprise, Vivian started to smile and pet Hayate, but not just a fake, polite smile, a genuine grin graced her lips and she scratched the dog behind his ears. As she got up and shook the dog fur off her uniform, the Lieutenant apologized for her dog's behavior.

"It's alright." She reassured. "I've seen naughtier dogs." Fuery nodded and then said "Sorry to bother you lieutenant, but we were thinking about going out to eat and Lillian doesn't have any civilian clothing. Do you think we could borrow a dress and maybe a few spare uniforms until our paychecks come in?"

The lieutenant raised one blonde eyebrow and asked. "You are aware of the frat law, right?"

The two Master Sergeants turned bright red.

"Yes, yes!" Vivian yelped. "We're just acquaintances and Kain pointed out that I couldn't use the same uniform every day, and that if us two officers went in military uniforms we might be suspected of fraternizing! That's all!"

Hawkeye continued to look at the two suspiciously. "Kain?" she asked with her eyebrow still raised.

Fuery began to twiddle his thumbs and said "Well we're dorm mates now I guess, so we should be able to call each other by our first names when we're not in the office." Vivian nodded to back him up.

"Well if it's that way I guess I could lend you something to wear for tonight. Besides, Fuery has a point. You can't use the same uniform for the entire week."

Vivian bowed, "Thank you Lieutenant Hawkeye. I'll find a way to repay you." She promised.

"No that's not necessary; you can keep the uniforms, I wasn't a Sergeant since I was in the war." Hawkeye said. "Come in and take a seat, this should only take a moment."

The lieutenant's house was very neat, as one could expect from the Hawk's Eye. There was a small kitchenette, a table to one side of the room and a couch at another side along with a bookshelf. It wasn't exactly very homely though, sort of like a hotel room; there was no sign of a person actually living there except for a single picture on top of the bookshelf. It had a picture of a young Riza along with her father.

Hawkeye returned with a bag full of clothes along with a blouse and a skirt. "Here, this should do it." She said.

Vivian bowed and accepted the clothing. "Thank you." The girl turned slightly pink and asked "Is it okay if I had someplace to change?"

"Sure." Replied the Lieutenant. "Just use the guestroom. It's the first room on your left."

"Thanks again." Vivian replied and then walked quickly down the hallway. When she opened the door she was surprised to see that it was empty except for a small futon in the corner. 'I guess the Lieutenant doesn't get too many guests' she thought. Then a thought swept her mind imbedded itself in her mind. How much did the Lieutenant have to suffer? If she had told them everything that will happen in the near future, will they worry and suffer because of that? Will they up all night both anticipating and dreading those gory events? Should she even tell them everything that will happen? Is it too late now? She felt her blood turn to ice when she thought. 'What if they kill the Colonel and the Elric Brothers because we told them everything that's going to happen?'

Vivian shook her head quickly and pushed the thought to the back of her head. She changed out of the heavy military uniform and put on the blouse and skirt. It fell down to her ankles and the blouse was a pretty light blue colour. Finally, she took her hair out of the tight twist that she had put it into and let it down. It had slight curls in it like when she normally wakes up on a Saturday morning but for some reason it was waist length rather than shoulder length. 'I remember it being that long in the morning but when did this happen?' She sighed for what felt like the millionth time and folded her uniform up and put it in the bag along with the other clothing and headed back to the living room where Fuery was waiting for her.

"You look absolutely charming." He said with a slight blush.

Vivian gave a small sincere smile and replied "Thank you." Then she looked around and asked "Where's the Lieutenant?"

"Oh she just needed to walk Black Hayate. I have her keys and I promised to lock the door for her." He said with a small smile. "Now come on, let's go before all the good seats are taken."

"Okay," she smiled and headed out with door. Fuery locked the door and they were off.

* * *

Lieutenant Hawkeye was exhausted. Black Hayate had decided to chase every single squirrel in Central even though he was trained better than that. There was also the business with Vivian. She was a little skeptical about her story at first until she heard the sorrow in her voice. She had only heard that tone once, and that was when little Winry Rockbell had asked her why she had become a soldier. The pure fear, anxiety and sadness in a child's voice cannot be replicated by anything except for a life-scarring experience.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a knock at her door. 'Who could be here at this hour?" She opened the door and found Fuery fumbling through his pocket looking for something. He looked up and gave a quick salute.

Lieutenant Hawkeye was confused for a moment. "Where is Vivian? Is she at your place already?"

"Who's Vivian?" Fuery replied back with a confused look on his face. Hawkeye paled.

Something is very, very wrong.

* * *

**GOMEN NASAI!**

**GAHHHH! I haven't uploaded anything in like forever IM SO SORRY **

**School+Crazy Teacher+Crazy Friends+LoL= NO TIME**

**I feel like such an awful person now D:**

**oh well..**

**You can ask any questions about the series if you want to :3 I'll be glad to answer them C:**

**BTW, Deia is pronounced DAY-AH. I know I call her Dee but that's just me and my laziness (:**

**Cya :D**


End file.
